heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Ever Courageous
This event started 14-Feb-2017 and lasted 5 days. Lore - (Note: his One card combo is Witch Hunt: Stun the entire party) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Claws you find during the Nightmare: * Lancelot the Fallen: 4 Bonus Beaks * Mentok the Mindtaker: 4 Bonus Beaks * Sir Lionel: 3 Bonus Beaks * Ogrim Deepbrawler: 3 Bonus Beaks * Caelia of the Fells: 2 Bonus Beaks * Ironbark Overlord: 2 Bonus Beaks Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Sir Bedevere Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Duck's beaks *1x Excalibur Chest *4x Ascension Shards *2x Ascension Stones *Max Level Granite Guardian *Max Level Lady of the Lake *Sir Sparrow Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Duck's beaks *10x Arena Ticket *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *1x Summoning Stone *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion * Max level Auberon of the Fae * Max level Lady of the Lake *Max Level Granite Guardian Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Sir Bedevere, 15x Summon stones , 10x Excalibur Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Sir Bedevere, 15x Summon stones , 10x Excalibur Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Sir Bedevere, 15x Summon stones , 10x Excalibur Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Sir Bedevere, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Excalibur Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Excalibur Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Excalibur Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Excalibur Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Excalibur Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Excalibur Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Excalibur Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Sir Sparrow * 200000 - Sir Bedevere Possible Chest Outcome * Sir Bedevere * Sir Gawain * Sir Lionel * Sir Sparrow * Lancelot The Young * Morgana the Young * Galland * Knight of the Rose * Goldenshield Champion * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events